Windswept Waters
by SilvaraWilde
Summary: An alt. reality fic where Haruka and Michiru meet as young teens. Haruka is the street rat to Michiru's high society family. But all is not what it seems. Find out what happens for yourself when Michiru offers Haruka a job and she accepts...Body servant,
1. Water Meets Air

Michiru Kaioh Michiru@tellmeimcute.com  
Rating: PG  
http://smcollection.www.50Megs.com/index.html  
  
Any comments, suggestions, flames, rants, are always welcome. Though the last  
2 will be given the respect they deserve. (read: they will be used for virtual   
kitty-litter.)  
  
Note 1: This fic is based on an alternate reality. So if things aren't like  
they were in the Anime or Manga, don't freak.   
  
Note 2: Rian is pronounced ree-ann. Nara is pronounced n-ar-ah.  
I will be using Rian through out the story and Michiru only when  
Haruka is thinking about or talking to her to help avoid confusion.  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own any rights to Sailor Moon or   
any of the characters therein. I am merely borrowing them for a little  
while. Now, on to the story!  
  
  
Windswept Waters  
Part 1: Water Meets Air  
  
  
Lady Nara glanced around the elaborate garden looking for her  
daughter. The only hint of her exasperation was the small wrinkle  
in the middle of her forehead. This was one of the biggest social  
events of the entire year and of course Rian had to dissappear.  
She KNEW she had to keep herself neat and be a proper lady in  
order to catch herself a husband.  
Lady Nara's eyes suddenly stopped over by a bush. She had  
seen her daughter's distinctive teal head bent over a ball of  
white fluff currently held in some commoner child's hand. As she  
stalked over, the two looked up. One with guilty eyes and the other  
with fear. She smiled. "Rian you know better than to run off! What  
are you doing with this...." her face twisted slightly as she thought  
of an appropriate word. "urchin?"  
Lady Rian bowed her head, letting her hair obscure her eyes as she  
answered her Lady mother in a carefully modulated voice. "I'm sorry Mama.  
I saw the kitten and I just wanted to pet her. I didn't get dirty and no  
one missed me anyways. I didn't mean to make you worry."  
"Stand up straight, don't slouch. If you want a kitten so much," she  
turned to the peasant boy-girl-who could tell? Who would CARE? "how much  
do you want for that scrawny thing?" Her tone of voice clearly said the  
kitten wasn't worth anything, and the child should just GIVE it to Rian  
if they knew what was good for them.  
"No!" Rian almost clapped her hands over her mouth. She knew better  
than to ever contradict her mother, but she couldn't let her take the  
kitten away from the other child. It was all they had. "I don't want  
THAT one Mama. It's...." she tried to come up with something that would  
horrify Lady Nara even as she saw the other child's eyes darken slightly  
in anger. "It has FLEAS." She hid a smile of satisfaction as her mother  
drew away quickly. "Then get away from it immediately Rian! We're late  
to meet our hostess as it is. Come along."  
"Yes Mama." As her mother turned away, Rian quickly whispered to  
the other child, "I'm sorry, I know she dosen't really have fleas. I  
just didn't want Mama to take her away from you." The child slowly  
nodded. "Thanks." they said rather stiffly. "What's your name?" Rian  
asked, with a quick look to be sure her mother hadn't missed her yet.  
"Haruka. What's yours?" by her expression, she knew she wasn't  
supposed to ask, and proably wouldn't get an answer. All of the  
higher-born had birth names as well as use-names. VERY few ever told  
anyone outside their own family their use-names. To be told was a great  
honor, it gave the reciever a little bit of power over the teller.  
Rian chewed her lip. She wasn't sure why, but this grubby girl  
seemed important somehow. Or maybe it was just the thought of what  
her mother would do if she ever found out that made her decide.  
She grinned and whispered "Michiru." then ran off after her mother.  
Leaving a VERY startled girl looking after her.  
Rian got to her mother just as she reached the hostess and her son.  
She blew her breath out very softly and proceeded to act like the  
perfect little lady. Speaking only when spoken to, keeping her eyes  
down-cast, and agreeing with anything the hostess or her son said. It  
was all so BORING she wanted to yawn, but to do that would earn her  
a glare and a lecture so she tried to ignore the world around her until  
she could go home.  
  



	2. The Tie That Binds

Michiru Kaioh Michiru@tellmeimcute.com  
Rating: PG  
http://smcollection.www.50Megs.com/index.html  
  
Hello everyone! I am back again with the next part. I hope everyone is  
enjoying this as much as I enjoy writting it! Any comments, suggestions,  
flames, rants, are always welcome. Though the last 2 will be given the   
respect they deserve. (read: they will be used for virtual kitty-litter.)  
  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own any rights to Sailor Moon or   
any of the characters therein. I am merely borrowing them for a little  
while. Now, on to the story!  
  
Windswept Waters  
Part 2: The Tie That Binds  
  
  
A few months later, as Rian was heading down the stairs towards   
the kitchen to try to get a little snack from the cooks, she heard a   
commotion at the front door. She couldn't quite make it out so she   
crept closer and peered through the banister. The butler was standing  
in the entryway with one of the footmen. The footman was hanging onto  
someone who was yelling up at the butler and struggling to get away.  
"I am NOT a thief! I didn't steal anything, where could I HIDE  
anything in what I'm wearing? I just wanted to see what the garden  
looked like." Neither man was buying the story, Rian wasn't sure  
she would have either but it didn't really concern her so she could  
just watch and see what happened. They were going to turn the stranger  
over to her mother she thought. That obviously frightened the person.  
"Please, you can't do that! I need to..." the stranger's voice  
suddenly sounded desperate. "I need to talk to Michiru!" The butler  
and footman stiffened. The footman shook the person slightly, demanding  
to know where they had heard that name, but Rian was already flying  
down the stairs two at a time. She arrived breathless and finally  
saw just who it was demanding to see her. Their eyes locked briefly.  
The other girl looked scared. An expressian Rian would bet seldom  
crossed her face.  
She took a deep breath and walked forward. "What is going on here?"  
The servants quickly bowed, keeping a tight hold on Haruka, though  
she hadn't attempted to flee. "We caught a thief Lady Rian. She  
demanded to speak with you, but of course you could not know anyone  
of her status." The butler's lip nearly curled as he glanced at  
Haruka.   
"You are mistaken." Rian's voice was cold, she did not know why  
Haruka was here, but there must be something wrong. At the least,  
she could get her safely out of her house. "I know this girl, she  
was invited to see my...Garden was it not?" She tried to suppress  
a giggle as the other girl nodded quickly. "Release her. I will  
handle things from here. You have done QUITE enough already."  
Their faces turned red and they withdrew. Only then did Rian  
allow the giggle to escape.  
"That was fun! I rarely get to use that tone on anyone. But  
why are you here? Wait, let's go to my room, we won't be disturbed  
there and you can hide out from mama." She led the way up the stairs,  
Haruka following rapidly after her. They went up 2 flights, and   
turned right. Rian passed the first 4 doors they came to, listing  
them for Haruka's benefit before coming to her own.  
"Parlor; the Red Room; the Gold room; Music room; my room."  
As she opened the door and motioned Haruka in, the other girl took a  
quick look around. Her eyes went wide. The room was absolutely HUGE.  
She saw two doorways, one to the left and one to the right. In the  
center of the room was a pair of comfortable chairs, a low table,  
two settees, and a large fireplace. There was a pretty green rug  
on the floor. Rian pointed to the left. "That's my bedroom, and  
the other doorway leads to my personal servant's room. Please,  
sit." She curled up in one of the chairs and waited to be told  
why her guest was there.  
Haruka perched on the very edge of the other chair, hands  
gripping each other in her lap. "I...Don't know what to say. I mean.  
Erm well." She coughed into her fist. "I'm not really sure why  
I'm here either."  
Rian hid a grin. "Why don't you start at the beginning then?"  
Haruka took a deep breath and began. As she got deeper into  
her story she relaxed slightly, as though a great weight was  
being lifted from her just by talking about it.  
"Well, my father died when I was eight, and I never knew  
who my mother was. He raised me best he could but he couldn't  
hold a job. He made jewelery, but no one would buy it from him.  
They all wanted it from the fancy merchants and didn't really  
care about a nobody like him. When he died I had to take care  
of myself. I was too young to get a job, and no one would take  
me as an apprentice. So I had to steal. I don't really like  
stealing but I'm good at it." she paused there and glanced up,  
a lock of dirty hair falling in her eyes. "I didn't steal anything  
from you. Honest! I really did just want to look at the house. I've  
never been near anything as pretty..." At Rian's nod, she continued.  
"Anyhow, I was able to stay alive for a few years that way. But then  
a few weeks ago it all changed. There are more cops around and I  
still can't find any work. But then I remembered you and...." She  
shrugged.  
"You thought I would help you?" Rian chewed her lip, Haruka  
only shruged miserably. "I can't give you money, or a job really.  
The only thing I could do would be to hire you myeself..." She  
trailed off thoughtfully. Haruka looked up a little wary.  
"The only thing I could hire you for without needing permission  
would be...." she turned bright red. Rian was pretty sure that  
Haruka would NOT like what she was going to say. She wasn't  
sure if SHE liked it either. After all, the reason the job wasn't  
already filled was she'd rather do it herself. But she was being  
selfish. The girl obviously needed the job, maybe if she tailored  
it somewhat, they both could live with it....  
"What?" Rian didn't look up from studying the carpet. "Personal  
body servant."  
  



	3. Just Friends....Or Are They?

Michiru Kaioh Michiru@tellmeimcute.com  
Rating: PG  
http://smcollection.www.50Megs.com/index.html  
  
Hello everyone! I am back again with the next part. I hope everyone is  
enjoying this as much as I enjoy writting it! Any comments, suggestions,  
flames, rants, are always welcome. Though the last 2 will be given the   
respect they deserve. (read: they will be used for virtual kitty-litter.)  
  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own any rights to Sailor Moon or   
any of the characters therein. I am merely borrowing them for a little  
while. Now, on to the story!  
  
  
Windswept Waters  
Part 3: Just Friends...Or Are They?  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Haruka had nearly fallen off her seat when she heard what  
Rian suggested. "Body Servant." She repeated clearly. "That isn't  
exactly what it sounds like because, well. The reason I haven't  
had one before now is I'd really rather dress myself." She giggled  
at the relieved look Haruka gave her. "All you'd have to do is  
lay out my clothes for the day or night, run my baths, bring my meals,  
and be kind of like a companion."  
Haruka thought about that, then slowly nodded. "I guess I could  
do that... Where would I stay?" Rian was relieved, she'd been afraid  
the other girl would be a lot harder to convince. She pointed off to  
the servant room she had pointed out a little while earlier. "Over  
there. You can decorate it anyway you like. But first..." She wondered  
how she could put this so Haruka wouldn't take offence. "Ah... We need  
to get you some new clothes, but before we can do that, you need to  
clean up a little." It was now Haruka's turn to blush.  
"Go through my bedroom and to the left is another door. That leads  
to the bathing room. When you're finished there should be some  
clothing in your new room." Haruka just nodded and left the room.  
  
*******  
  
Rian walked back into her suit after getting everything set  
up so the rest of the staff knew about Haruka. Tucking a strand  
of teal hair behind one ear, she started to walk towards her   
bedroom when she heard a soft sound. Glancing up she saw Haruka  
leaning against the doorway leading to her new room. Rian stifled  
a giggle. She had figured the taller girl would rather wear the  
men's livery as opposed to the dresses the other women wore, but  
she had a most peculiar expression. And she was....BLONDE??? Rian  
would have never guessed that color under all the grime. It suited  
her however.  
The tall blonde was studying her just as intently. She was  
a full head taller than Rian, with deep green eyes. She wasn't  
good at guessing ages, but she decided Haruka was proably a little  
older than herself. 16 maybe to her own 15 years.  
"Have you eaten yet? It's about time for lunch, I went ahead  
and asked one of the others to bring it to us for today. Until  
you know your way around I mean."  
"Thanks. And no I haven't." She ran a hand through her hair  
slightly distracted. "Look, I'm not sure this was such a good  
idea. I'm not really used to taking orders and acting subservient."  
Rian just nodded. "I never expected you to. I mean, be subservient."  
She giggled. "That DOES get pretty boring you know. Just be yourself,  
at least when we're alone. In front of the others you'll have to  
pretend or get in trouble though..." The taller girl nodded, clearly  
relieved.  
"I'll take you on a quick tour of the house after lunch. By  
the time that's done I'll have to start getting ready for the  
party tonight. With your help." Rian smiled, but Haruka could  
tell she wasn't really looking forward to the party. She wondered  
why. "What's wrong with the party? Don't you like going?"  
"It's not the party exactly..." She curled up in a chair again.  
"It's the fact that I have to be paraded around like a prize horse  
or something. I don't see why I have to think about marriage yet."  
She sighed softly. Before Haruka could continue her questions,   
they heard a soft knock at the door. "Enter." A maid entered  
carrying a large covered tray. She set it between them on the table  
and left without saying a word.  
  
After they ate, Rian gave Haruka the quick tour and they returned  
to her rooms where she pulled out what she would need for the party.  
Explaining to Haruka how she chose everything so she could do it  
the next time, she then shooed her out so she could get dressed.  
When she stepped from her room into the outer room, Haruka  
glanced up. She had been waiting to see how Rian would end up. Her  
eyes widened and her jaw almost hit the floor. Rian hid a laugh,  
her eyes dancing.  
*She's beautiful. Like a princess from some fairy tale.*  
Indeed, she was. The dress she had chosen was all-white with  
a scoop neck. A black ribbon laced it closed in front, with a pale  
yellow sash tied around her waist. It fell to her ankles and had  
spagetti-straps. She wore a simple black ribbon at her throat and  
heart-shaped earrings. A yellow rose, the same color as her sash,  
was pinned to one strap. She had let her hair fall in soft waves   
loosely down her back.  
"You do not need to wait up, I don't know how late I'll be."  
Haruka just nodded, still at a loss for words as Rian left.  
  
*******  
  
Haruka lay in bed, staring at the ceiling , not sure what woke  
her. She glanced out the window and saw the first glimmering of dawn.  
Deciding she wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon, she got  
up and walked into the main room hoping to find a book or something   
until Rian got up. When she opened the door she found a single candle  
burning. She had left it for Rian, so she could see without tripping  
when she came back. *Guess she isn't back yet...*  
It was then she heard the sobbing. Glancing quickly around the room,  
she saw Rian curled in a ball on the floor half-way between the door  
and the low table. Her dress was torn and dirt-smudged. Her hair tumbled  
around her face and shoulders falling in a tangled mass hiding her face.  
She didn't even stop to think. Just crossed the room and dropped to her  
knees, pulling Rian into her arms. The sobbing girl buried her face against  
Haruka's shoulder. Her tears quickly soaking through the thin fabric of  
her night-shirt.  
Haruka was at a loss. She was NOT used to having people cry on her  
shoulder, and she wanted to know what had upset Rian so much. Finally,  
the younger girl pulled away, her tears all but gone. She looked up  
with such a sad, lost expression Haruka couldn't look away.  
"What happened?"  
"I was at the party and... these boys came up to me and started saying  
such horrible things!" She looked like she was going to cry again.  
"What kind of things Rian?"  
"Th--they said that I was stuck-up and thought I was better than  
everyone else. And that they were going to teach me a lesson." Her eyes  
lost a little of thier fear as she began to get angry. "They started  
throwing dirt and mud at me. When I ran away the bushes in the garden  
tore my dress. Then mama yelled at me like it was my fault."  
The tall blonde had to make herself relax as her hands clenched.  
She didn't say anything more about it, just helped Rian up and to the  
bathroom. After she filled the tub, she left her. "I'll be in the outer  
room if you need me."  
  



	4. Interlude

Michiru Kaioh Michiru@tellmeimcute.com  
Rating: PG  
http://smcollection.www.50Megs.com/index.html  
  
Hello everyone! I am back again with the next part. Thank you so much   
for the wonderful comments I have already recieved. It means a lot to me.   
I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I enjoy writting it! Any   
comments, suggestions, flames, rants, are always welcome. Though the   
last 2 will be given the respect they deserve. (read: they will be used   
for virtual kitty-litter.)  
  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own any rights to Sailor Moon or   
any of the characters therein. I am merely borrowing them for a little  
while. Now, on to the story!  
  
  
Windswept Waters  
Part 4: Interlude  
  
  
They never brought up the incident again. Haruka was fitting  
into life in the Kaioh household, if not easily, at least with  
fewer confrontations. It was funny really, Michiru thought, she  
had most of the staff afraid of her! What wasn't as funny however,  
was the fact that the rest (the female staff), were in love with  
her. Of course they thought she was a male, and neither Haruka  
nor Michiru saw any reason to disabuse them of this. She was  
not sure why having most of the maids trailing after Haruka, or   
looking at her with huge eyes and sighing bothered her so. But   
it did.  
She shook her head. This wasn't getting her anywhere. It had  
been 3 months since Haruka had showed up on the doorstep, and in  
that time, they had grown to be good friends. She was the only  
person Michiru could trust herself not to be on guard against.  
A smile curved her lips as she glanced across the room. Blonde  
head bent intently over her book, occasionally running one hand  
through her hair. Michiru sighed softly and made herself pick  
up her embroidery. She wrinkled her nose, she had never really  
LIKED sewing, but like most of her passtimes, it was required  
of her by her Lady Mother.  
Haruka looked up at the sigh, just in time to see Michiru  
make a face at her sewing. She couldn't help chuckling, glad  
that she at least would never need to learn. She also couldn't   
help noticing how the afternoon sunlight glinted off Michiru's   
hair, making it seem to glow with a life of its own. She watched  
Michiru often now. Not only because of her new job; they had  
decided after the first week that the body-servant thing was  
NOT going to work out, so she was now bodyguard and companion;  
but also... she wasn't really sure why else. She just did.  
There was a knock at the door. "Enter." A pretty red-head  
in the maids uniform walked in. She curtsied to Michiru.  
"Lady Nara wishes to speak with you m'Lady. She is waiting in  
the Yellow Parlor." The girl sneaked a glance at Haruka as  
soon as she finished speaking. It bothered Michiru. It   
bothered her even more however, when Haruka winked at the  
girl. And she blushed. "Thank you Wendy. That will be all."  
She jumped, and quickly let herself out.  
Michiru stood up, shaking the wrinkles out of her skirt.  
As she walked out of her rooms and downstairs to the yellow   
parlor, Haruka put down her book and followed without  
a word. A tall silent shadow.  
Lady Nara was sitting in the windowseat, a piece of  
paper in her hand. "There you are Rian. I just recieved  
a letter from Ashley. Cousin Rowan is going to be visiting  
us next week." Michiru stifled a groan. She couldn't STAND  
Amber, or Rowan as she was called. "I expect you to be on  
your best behavior young lady. No fighting with her, and  
no running off and leaving her alone. Understand?" Lady  
Nara's eyes bored into her daughter's.  
"Yes Mama."   
"Good. You may go."  
Michiru turned and left the room. Sighing, she headed  
for the gardens. She didn't want to spend time with her  
cousin. From what she remembered, Amber was a spoiled  
brat who got anything she wanted. She was also boy-crazy in  
the extreme. She jumped slightly as Haruka spoke. She had  
forgotten she was there.  
"What's wrong?"  
Michiru sat down on one of the white marble benches that  
dotted the gardens, Haruka sitting next to her. "Rowan and I  
don't exactly get along. From what I remember the last time  
she was here, she causes trouble, and _I_ get blamed for it."  
"I see. Well, maybe with both of us watching out, we  
can help avoid the blame?" Haruka grinned. Michiru was  
starting to look a little less down. The breeze was playing  
with her long hair. As she started to answer, a lock was tossed  
across her eyes. Without even thinking about it, Haruka reached  
over and lifted it away.  
Michiru felt Haruka's fingers lightly brush her skin as  
she moved the lock out of her eyes. Their gazes locked. She  
was lost in their cool green regard.  
Haruka was staring into deep blue-green eyes. Like the   
sea. They seemed to draw her in, she could not look away.  
Almost against her will she leaned closer, she could smell  
the scent of Michiru's hair, like cherry blossoms. She was  
so close now, the only things she could still see clearly  
were Michiru's eyes. Just before their lips met, a loud  
crash was heard in the bushes next to them. Michiru  
jumped, turning towards the sound. Her hair lightly  
brushed across Haruka's lips and cheek.  
Turning to look, they saw a rabbit hop out and  
across the pathway.  
  
  



	5. If Looks Could Kill

Michiru Kaioh Michiru@tellmeimcute.com  
Rating: PG  
http://smcollection.www.50Megs.com/index.html  
  
Hello everyone! Sorry for the delay, I've been really busy lately!   
I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I enjoy writting it! Any   
comments, suggestions, flames, rants, are always welcome. Though the   
last 2 will be given the respect they deserve. (read: they will be used   
for virtual kitty-litter.)  
  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own any rights to Sailor Moon or   
any of the characters therein. I am merely borrowing them for a little  
while. Now, on to the story!  
  
  
Windswept Waters  
Part 5: If Looks Could Kill  
  
  
Michiru sighed softly, tucking a strand of teal hair behind her  
ear. The little brat would arrive today. Any minute in fact. That  
wasn't all that was bothering her however. Remembering the day in  
the garden, her hand crept up, almost touching her lips before she  
remembered she wasn't alone and quickly dropped it. She didn't have  
to look far to see the tall blonde. Haruka was standing to her left,  
and slightly behind her. Her mother was in the courtyard, waiting  
for the carriage they could just see coming up the drive.  
The carriage pulled to a halt. The horses pulling it were  
four matched bays. As the footman held the door open, Michiru got  
the first look at her cousin, she'd had in 5 years. She had grown  
of course, that was to be expected. But, she was pretty. No, she  
had to be honest with herself. She was beautiful. Long pale blonde  
hair that reached just past her waist, startling violet eyes. Delicate,  
slender, the image of every mans dream.   
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Haruka's expression. Why it  
bothered her that she stared at Amber, she wasn't sure, or in any case,  
she did not wish to think about it right now. It just did.  
"Rowan I am so glad you could visit. I'm sure you remember my  
daughter Rian."  
Rowan smiled sweetly up at Michiru, her face the expression of  
innocence. "Of course Aunt Nara. We had such fun the last time I was  
here. I am so sorry I have not been able to visit more often. But I   
am sure we will still be the best of friends."  
Michiru tried not to gag. Smiling for her mother's benefit, she  
turned towards her cousin. "Come on, I'll show you to your rooms. I'm  
sure you'll want to freshen up after the long ride."  
As Rowan followed Michiru up the stairs, she took a moment to   
examine the blonde who followed them. She found him much to her   
liking. *I saw how you watched me handsome, you will not easily   
continue to ignore me. I promise you that.*   
  
********  
  
Michiru was slowly going crazy. Having Amber here was even WORSE  
than she had imagined! Everywhere she went, Amber was sure to show up.   
That wasn't even the worst part. She chewed her lip, they were walking  
through the gardens, hoping Amber wouldn't find them. The worst part  
was, Amber seemed to be bending over backwards to get, and keep, Haruka's  
attention. Though to be fair, Haruka was doing her best to discourage  
her.   
"Michiru," Haruka said, reaching out to touch her shoulder. "What  
is bothering you? Does she really bother you that much?"  
Amber had been about to walk up to them, to try once again to  
attract Haruka's attention, when she heard him speak. Thinking she  
might learn something helpful, she ducked around a bush, peering  
from between the leaves.  
Michiru sighed softly, turning to look up at her companion.   
"It's not her constantly hanging around that's getting to me, though  
that IS part of it..." She frowned slightly, a faint blush staining  
her cheeks. *How do I tell her the REAL reason Amber bothers me? What  
if she dosen't... What if I shock her so she leaves?* She shook her   
head.   
Haruka gently pushed her down on a bench, sitting beside her.  
She noticed it was the same one they had shared a few weeks before.  
"Michiru, you know you can tell me anything. I won't laugh, and I  
won't hurt you. So tell me what's bothering you."  
She looked up, caught for a moment in the cool green gaze of  
her best friend's eyes. *She deserves to know....* Dropping her  
eyes, she traced patterns on the white marble of the bench.  
"She bothers me because... because she keeps trying to hang  
all over you." She finished in a rush, eyes still staring fixedly  
at the seat of the bench.  
Haruka reached out and lifted Michiru's chin with one finger.  
"And why does that bother you?"  
Michiru felt her face going bright red, she could only shrug  
mutely, too embarrassed to speak.  
The tall blonde smiled and leaned forward, lightly placing a  
kiss, soft as a butterfly's wings, upon her lips. She hoped she had  
read Michiru right as to what she would not say, but was still  
ready in case she had not, and suddenly pulled away.  
Michiru's eyes widened, then hesitantly kissed her back, one  
hand reaching up to rest behind the taller girl's neck.  
  
Amber looked at the two angrily. *So THAT is why you ignored  
me. NO ONE passes me over for some goody-two-shoes. I wonder how  
Aunt Nara would react to her only child being in love with a   
commoner?* A smile curved her lips, it was not a nice smile, but  
one that promised a world of mischief for the two young lovers.  
Flicking her long hair over her shoulder, she turned and traced   
her way silently back to the house. And to her Aunt.  
  
  
  



	6. Is This Goodbye?

Michiru Kaioh Michiru@tellmeimcute.com  
Rating: PG  
http://smcollection.www.50Megs.com/index.html  
  
Any comments, suggestions, flames, rants, are   
always welcome. Though the last 2 will be given the respect they   
deserve. (read: they will be used for virtual kitty-litter.)  
  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own any rights to Sailor Moon or   
any of the characters therein. I am merely borrowing them for a little  
while. Now, on to the story!  
  
  
Windswept Waters  
Part 6: Is This Goodbye?  
  
  
Nara's eyes glittered as she listened to Rowan's tale. Of course   
she knew perfectly well that Haruka was a female, but saw no need to   
inform her niece. After all, wasn't it scandalous enough for her   
daughter to be in love with a commoner? Why add to it the scandal of   
her lover also being a woman?  
Rowan finished her story and waited to see what her Aunt would   
say. She knew whatever it was, they would deserve it. After all, hadn't   
Haruka brushed her off like she was a nothing? She was MUCH prettier than  
Michiru. The Nerve of him!  
"Thank you for bringing this to my attention Rowan. It will be taken   
care of immediately. That will be all."  
"But what are you going to do Aunt?" She did not like being dismissed   
that way, didn't she deserve to know what would happen?  
Nara fixed her niece with steely eyes. "Haruka will be sent away in the   
morning of course. What else did you expect?"  
Rowan bowed her head, hiding a pleased smile. "Of course Aunt. Forgive   
me for questioning you." She stood and left the room. *I haven't much time.   
Tonight will be the last chance I'll give him. If he refuses me again, he   
deserves his fate.*  
  
********  
  
Haruka walked into her room, not bothering with a candle. She was   
very tired. She and Michiru had gone on a picnic and then returned to   
what seemed like never-ending things the Lady Nara had planned for her   
daughter.   
She slid out of her clothes and into a plain shirt and shorts. As   
she climbed into bed, she thought she felt something move. Then decided   
it was only her imagination. Closing her eyes she willed herself to sleep.   
Suddenly, she felt fingers running over her ribs. She jumped out of the   
bed and heard soft laughter.  
"Playing hard to get again Haruka? Don't you think we could stop with   
the games? I have something MUCH more fun in mind...."  
Haruka knew that voice. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the   
room, she saw Rowan lounging on her bed. Her voice was cold when she spoke.  
"I am not playing Lady. I am not interested in what you have to offer.   
I have tried to make that as clear as I could to you, but obviously you   
did not understand me."  
*Is she implying that I'm stupid?!* "How DARE you talk to me that   
way!" She got out of the bed, pulling the sheet around herself. "It's   
just as well I'll never have to see your face again. You are not WORTH  
going after, common as you are." As Rowan tried to brush past her, Haruka   
grabbed her by the arm. Her voice was low, dangerous.   
"What do you mean, you will never have to see me again. Are you leaving?"  
Laughing scornfully, the girl replied, "No, but you are. Tomorrow."   
She jerked away and left the suite. Haruka stood in shock for a few moments,  
then walked to Michiru's door and knocked lightly.  
There was no answer, and when she opened it and looked inside, she saw   
Michiru was not there. She closed the door again and sat in a chair facing   
the outer door. Determined to wait and find out what was going on.  
  
Sunlight streaming through the windows and onto her face woke her. Haruka   
was stiff, and for a moment could not remember why she was sitting in a chair  
instead of in her bed. As she got up to see if Michiru had showed up, the door  
opened. Four of Lady Nara's personal guards were standing there.  
"You must come with us, Lady Nara is waiting for you."  
Before she could protest, they had surrounded her and were marching her   
down the stairs to the front hall. Lady Nara was standing there, as was Rowan.  
"You have been a very naughty boy Haruka. We took you in out of the   
goodness of our hearts, and how do you repay us? By fraternizing with my   
daughter." Her face and voice were dissapproving, and she motioned to the   
guards. "I am afraid your services are no longer needed. Be thankful the   
worst you are getting is banishment. You are not to come within 500 leagues  
of this house or my daughter, on pain of death."  
Haruka found herself shoved out the door and it closed in her face   
before she could speak. As she stood there fuming, Rowan came outside to   
smirk at her, giving her an 'I told you so' grin.  
"Where is Michiru? Does she know about this?"  
"Of course! Not that she could DO anything about it." Rowan laughed.  
"She's locked up in one of the guest suites till after you're long gone.  
Aunt is already arranging a marriage for her. Too bad for you." She turned  
and walked back inside. Leaving Haruka no choice but to leave the grounds  
before the guards ran her off.  
  
  



	7. Escape!

Michiru Kaioh Michiru@tellmeimcute.com  
Rating: PG  
http://smcollection.www.50Megs.com/index.html  
  
I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I enjoy writting it!   
Any comments, suggestions, flames, rants, are always welcome. Though   
the last 2 will be given the respect they deserve. (read: they will   
be used for virtual kitty-litter.)  
  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own any rights to Sailor Moon or   
any of the characters therein. I am merely borrowing them for a little  
while. Now, on to the story!  
  
  
Windswept Waters  
Part 7: Escape!  
  
  
Michiru lay curled into a tight ball in the middle of the guest bed.  
This room had become her prison. She couldn't believe she had been so   
naive! Replaying it in her mind, Michiru knew she should have known her  
Mother would not be taking such an interest in her unless she had something  
planned. And she had had something planned. First Haruka's banishment, and   
now...THIS.  
Recalling her Mother's face, that unholy glee, Michiru shudders slightly.  
"I'm to be married..." The words were a mere breath of sound in the silent room.  
She barely remembered him. He used to come to their house for visits when   
she was a child. Some rich friend of her father's, but he was so old! Why he   
must be 45 at least! Thinking of this, she dragged herself from the bed and   
to the windows. They overlooked the back gardens; too bad she was 4 floors   
up, she mused.  
A light knock sounded at her door, before she had time to do more than   
turn towards it, an older maid entered carrying her supper. As she set the   
tray on the table in the middle of the room, Michiru though she saw a   
slip of white under it. Then the maid turned and was gone.  
Hurrying to the table, she moved the dishes till she saw the paper.  
Her heart beat faster, could Haruka have sent her a message? She opened   
the slip of paper with shaking hands. A single word was printed upon it.  
Midnight.  
  
*******  
  
Promptly at midnight, a key turned in the lock, and the door opened   
silently. Michiru had what few possessions had been allowed her in her new   
room, packed and ready. The same maid who had delivered the note beckoned   
to her silently.   
"Is Haruka waiting outside?" Michiru couldn't help but to ask as   
she walked towards the woman. The older woman frowned at her and held   
a finger to her lips before turning and leading the way.  
They passed through the silent house like ghosts. So secure was the   
Lady Nara in her daughter's inability to escape, she had not even posted   
any extra guards around her daughter's room.   
As they passed through the kitchen, the servant handed Michiru a bag,   
not allowing her to stop long enough to look within. As they stepped outside   
at last, she turned to thank her.  
"Hush now Miss. Voices carry far on cold nights like this one. Now you   
go find your young man. Off with you now, before you're spotted."  
"But why are you helping me? You willll get in such trouble if they find   
out it was you who let me escape!"  
The old servant just smiled. "I had a young man when I was your age. I   
was foolish and let him slip away. You hadn't the choice in the matter, now   
you do." She nodded and went into the house, closing the door.  
Michiru sighed softly, then started the first part of her journey. She   
didn't know where to look first. For all their conversations, she had never   
asked in what direction Haruka came from; and Haruka had never volunteered   
the information.  
*I guess one way is as good as another... If I don't find news of her,   
I can always pick another road.* Thus resolved, she took the left-hand fork.   
A shining silver ribbon, it gleamed faintly in the moonlight.   
She didn't bother to pay much attention to her surroundings, instead   
concentrating on getting as far, and as fast from her home as she could by   
dawn. Unused to exerting herself this much, she was soon tired, and wishing   
for a rest, and a hot soak. Pausing to see how far she'd come, all she saw,   
before and behind her, was the road. Twisting and curving like a snake, for   
miles. She had passed the last settled area about a half hour before.   
Surrounded by scrubland, she decided to look for a place to sleep and   
hide. She would travel nights only for the first day or so, until she was   
far away from any pursuit.  
  
Hidden in a small depression, created by a fallen tree, she pulled   
branches over and around her, screening herself from view. She was well   
back from the road, so none would see her unless they knew where to look.   
Only then did she allow herself to sleep.  
  
  



	8. On The Right Track

Michiru Kaioh Michiru@tellmeimcute.com  
Rating: PG  
http://smcollection.www.50Megs.com/index.html  
  
I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I enjoy writting it!  
Any comments, suggestions, flames, rants, are always welcome. Though  
the last 2 will be given the respect they deserve. (read: they will  
be used for virtual kitty-litter.)  
  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own any rights to Sailor Moon or  
any of the characters therein. I am merely borrowing them for a little  
while. Now, on to the story!  
  
  
Windswept Waters  
Part 8: On The Right Track  
  
She woke just as the sun was setting. Sitting up, she streched,  
then started brushing the dirt and leaves from her clothing. Sleeping  
on the ground was a new experience for her. Complete with sticks and  
stones digging into her body in strange and interesting places.  
As she started to leave her shelter, the bag fell to the ground.  
Picking it up, she looked in curiously, wondering what the old servent  
could have given her. Inside were 2 loaves of bread and half of a  
medium-sized cheese. *Bless you!* Michiru broke off a small piece of  
bread as well as a portion of cheese. She tied the bag to her belt,  
and proceeded to eat her food as she walked along the road. As on the  
prior night, there were no settled areas that she could see. However,  
that did not mean it was quiet and peaceful. All around her were the  
sounds of night creatures. Owls and bats hunting for their dinners,  
wolves calling to their pack-mates, mice running around in the brush.  
It was unnerving at first, but she soon tuned it out. Conscious  
only of putting one foot in front of the other. As the night progressed,  
she realized she was leaving the wilderness behind her. A small villiage  
was just ahead.  
She waited until dawn, then walked straight in as though she had a  
right to be there. To her surprise, no one paid her any attention. She  
was quickly glad of this, and made her way to the town square.  
Upon reaching it, she walked up to an old peddler woman who looked  
like the kind to have her nose in everyone's business but her own.  
"Excuse me ma'am. But I was wondering if you could tell me if a  
tall blonde man came through here recently? He would have been wearing  
a black outfit with silver piping."  
"Aye, I could tell ye lass. But what would ye trade for the knowledge?"  
"I--I have nothing to trade. I did not know it was needed."  
The woman laughed, more of a cackle really, and leaned close enough  
Michiru could smell her breath. It reeked of onions and rotting teeth.  
She tried to hold her own breath unobtrusively as she listened.  
"Shall we trade knowledge then? I tell ye what ye wisht to know, and  
ye tell me why ye wisht to know it and where ye come from."  
"I suppose that is a fair trade..."  
The woman nodded and leaned back, much to Michiru's relief. "Aye, I  
seen a man like that, no more'n 2 days ago. Travelin fast e' was, said e'  
was goin 'ome to 'is father. An 'e mentioned a girl 'e was comin back  
for. Were it you lassie?"  
Michiru blushed and nodded. "Yes, that would be me. Could you tell  
me which way he went?"  
"'E were goin out the west gate. Farthern that, I canna tell ye."  
"Thank you, you have been most helpful. As for where I come from,  
that does not matter anymore. I can not go back there, nor do I wish  
to."  
"An the young lad? Is 'e yer lover then?"  
Her cheeks flooding with color, Michiru only nods.  
The woman cackles again and waves her away. "Ye best be on yer way  
lassie. Ye 'as to catch up wit 'im an 'e 'as a good start on ye!"  
  
Her spirits rose as she started on the road out of town. Haruka  
had been this way, only two days before! While the length of her lead  
daunted Michiru, she knew if she kept following the trail, she would  
meet up with her eventually. Either on the way there, or on Haruka's  
way back.  
But one thing bothered her. Haruka's father was still alive? She  
had told a lie then. But why would she lie to her? They kept no secrets  
from each other, or so Michiru had thought up to now. So what could  
have made Haruka choose to hide this from her? Was her father a drunk?  
Did he beat his daughter? Or was he insane perhaps?  
She shook her head, this train of thought was getting her no where,  
and she still had miles to go. She squared her shoulders and set off  
straight into the still-rising sun.  



	9. Secrets Revealed

Michiru Kaioh Michiru@tellmeimcute.com  
Rating: PG  
http://smcollection.www.50Megs.com/index.html  
  
Any comments, suggestions, flames, rants, are always welcome. Though  
the last 2 will be given the respect they deserve. (read: they will  
be used for virtual kitty-litter.)  
  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own any rights to Sailor Moon or  
any of the characters therein. I am merely borrowing them for a little  
while. Now, on to the story!  
  
  
Windswept Waters  
Part 9: Secrets Revealed  
  
It was days since she had last had news of Haruka. The villiages  
kept getting larger, then turned to towns, and finally...This. She  
pushed her hair out of her eyes, weary to her very core. What she saw,  
and what no one could fail to hear, were the sights and sounds of a  
very large, bustling city. *How will I ever find her in there? If she  
is even IN there!* Michiru bit her lip, but forced her tired feet to  
carry her to the city gates.  
Each person was being questioned before they were allowed through.  
The guards looked as tired and hot as she was herself, and it was only  
mid-morning.  
  
"State your name and business."  
"My name is Michiru. I am looking for someone. A--friend of mine."  
She was nervous, unsure as she had not been since she started this whole  
adventure. The guard looked at her. Noted her travel-worn and stained  
clothing, dust-covered and slightly tangled hair, she felt as though he  
looked right through her, into the very core of her being.  
"Who do you seek? Are they expecting you?" The guard sounded slightly  
bored.  
"I do no think you would know her. Her name is Haruka Tenoh and--"  
His eyes widened in surprise and he cut her off, drawing her to  
the side, out of the traffic. "How do you know the Lady Haruka? Speak  
quickly now, and tell the truth. How did a commoner meet her? Do you  
know where she has been these past few years? Speak!"  
Michiru's eyes blazed. She was Not used to being spoken to that  
way, and was heartily sick of being treated like dirt just because  
her clothes were worn looking.  
"I am not a commoner. My name is Rian. Lady Rian Kaioh. The only  
daughter of Lady Nara and Lord Patrick Kaioh." She stood tall, pulling  
about her all the hautier she had ever seen her Lady Mother use when  
she felt herself insulted.  
The guard blinked and drew back, momentarily surprised at the change  
that came over her. Then he grabbed her painfully by the elbow.  
"We'll see about that. You want the Lady Haruka? Then you'll GET  
the Lady Haruka. She'll put the lie to your claim." And he marched her  
off into the heart of the city.  
  
They were standing in a large waiting room. The guard had finally  
let go of her, but kept his eyes upon her. He acted like he was expecting  
some great reward for bringing in, what he thought, was a liar. If this  
WAS Haruka, he would get a big surprise. She smiled to herself, rubbing  
the feeling back into her elbow. But... LADY Haruka? It didn't make sense.  
Not at all. If she was a lady, what about the story she had told her that  
day? About her dead father, and living in the street?  
She had no more time to wonder, for at that moment, the double-doors  
were opened and a figure stepped into their midst.  
She was tall, dressed in mens clothing, but with a slightly feminine  
touch. As she turned towards them, her eyes widened in shock.  
"Haruka? I--I don't understand. I thought--"  
Again, Michiru was cut off. Haruka had hurried over, and oblivious of  
her nice things, swept her into a tight embrace. As she pulled back, she  
seemed to remember the guard.  
"I thank you for bringing her to me. You have done your duty well.  
That will be all."  
When the guard had left the room, closing the doors behind him, Haruka  
pulled Michiru towards the small couch in one corner of the room.  
"How did you find me? I can't believe you are actually here! I was  
so worried about you! I was getting ready to go back for you but--"  
This time Haruka was the one who was cut off. Michiru had had  
just about enough. She was tired, and hungry, and wanted a bath, but  
most of all, she wanted ANSWERS.  
"Haruka." That single word stopped her midsentance. Michiru  
pulled her hands from Haruka's grasp and sat back, watching her with  
an inscrutable expression.  
"Haruka. What is going on? You told me your father was dead. Yet  
I find he is not. You told me you lived on the street and had to steal  
to survive. Yet I find that is not true either. LADY Haruka. I believe  
you owe me some kind of explination. And at this point, I am More than  
ready to hear one."  
"I can explain. I swear to you, this time you will get the whole  
story. I never lied to you, I just...didn't tell you everything." Haruka's  
face had flushed, then paled as she listened to Michiru. Now only  
two spots of color remained, high on each cheek.  
"Would you like a bath? Or something to eat first?"  
"Now Haruka. I want the explination Now."  



	10. The Real Haruka

Michiru Kaioh Michiru@tellmeimcute.com  
Rating: PG  
http://smcollection.www.50Megs.com/index.html  
  
Any comments, suggestions, flames, rants, are always welcome. Though  
the last 2 will be given the respect they deserve. (read: they will  
be used for virtual kitty-litter.)  
  
  
Standard disclaimers apply. I do not own any rights to Sailor Moon or  
any of the characters therein. I am merely borrowing them for a little  
while. Now, on to the story!  
  
  
Windswept Waters  
Part 10: The Real Haruka  
  
Haruka stood and began pacing restlessly around the room. Michiru   
watched her collect her thoughts in silence, hands clasped in her lap.  
"Well, for the most part the story I told you was true... At least   
so far as what happened after I was on my own." Haruka paused, then   
continued. "As you have guessed, my father is still alive. However, my   
mother is not. Which is why I was able to return home. But I am getting   
ahead of myself. When I was a small child my mother loved me. She   
was much like yours is, she loved showing me off to all her friends.   
When I turned thirteen however, all this changed. I started showing   
an interest in girls, not boys. Mother sent me to many doctors who   
all promised they could 'fix' me for her. After the third failure, I   
ran away."  
"Fix you?" Michiru's face showed her bafflement.  
Haruka's voice went expressionless. "They tried to make me 'normal.'  
Gave me nasty tasting medicines to drink, and when that did not work,   
they tried to beat it out of me. Thinking if I feared what would   
happen to me when I looked at a pretty girl enough, I would stop   
looking, and start taking an interest in boys instead. I chose a   
third way however, and ran away.  
"I learned to steal in the streets, and was good enough I was   
usually fed. Then the police cracked down harder, and I was not   
able to keep stealing without getting caught."  
"But why come to me then? And why leave to come back here   
if you had been treated so badly?"  
Haruka looked out a window facing the grounds. Her back to   
Michiru. "Because, you were kind to me. I could see you had a   
mother similar in many ways to my own. Yet you were willing to   
brave her wrath to keep it off me, a complete stranger."  
"And you came back here, now, because?"  
"My mother is dead. She died a few months ago. My father   
has always loved me for who I am, not what I could be. And now   
I am all he has left. The only heir to the estate. And I had   
no where else to go when your mother threw me out.  
"You had a home, as well as a fiancée. Why did you seek   
me out Michiru? Just to get the answers to your questions?"  
Haruka had been tense during her recital. She was afraid   
Michiru had come only for that. Yet she so desperately wished   
for another reason. She had come to love her over the year she   
had spent living in the Kaioh household. She believed Michiru   
loved her as well, yet she Was engaged...  
She felt a light touch on her back, the scent of cherry   
blossoms was very near. Michiru's reflection appeared beside   
her own in the window.  
"Because I love you Haruka. I have left my family, traveled   
all this way, just to find you. I admit I did not expect to   
find all of this at the end, but now that I am here...  
Will you take me in?"  
Haruka turned to face her. Looked down into eyes as full   
of love as her own must be, and smiled. "All you ever had to   
do was ask Michi. All you ever had to do was ask."  
  
END  
  



End file.
